ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Dawn and Dusk
Not to be rude, but are you serious? Really? This looks more like a job for the DIO than an agent to me. Neshomeh 04:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) * As far as I can tell, this may not be the editor's Agent. Probably something s/he found combing the more minor stuff; the wiki's rather lacking in that regard. The idea of M-T having a stalker does amuse me, but that isn't quite what this is. Rodtheanimegod4ever 22:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) * I'm not sure either way, especially since I have no idea who this "Serenity Piper" person is, but I'm also of the opinion that it's just an editor adding old stuff. The linked missions started in July, so they're new, but I'm not sure if this person is the author. She seems to be adding stuff in general. Honestly? I think we should just ask "Serenity Piper" ourselves. KGarrett 02:53, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ** I would be all for that if I knew who she (probably she) was. I'm hoping we'll get a response here. I'd personally like an explanation for Dusk randomly being in deep lust with Makes-Things, who is a) deathly afraid of the Assassins and b) supposed to be dead; not to mention the way the Sues on her missions tend to explode when touched by weapons; and the way one of the Elves at the Council of Elrond appeared to instantly fall in lust with one of the agents and leap to their defense against the Sue during the second mission; and the weapon made of mithril "picked up" in Moria and forged for her by Makes-Things; and how using a miscarriage as a plot device is a good idea. Neshomeh 04:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ** I was gonna suggest just leaving a message on her user talk page, asking about it, but yeah. And that does sound suspect, though with the "supposed to be dead" thing they could just be set before he died. Her page mentions that she retired because of his death. Still sounds really suspect though, and I thought "miscarriage as plot device = bad idea" would be just common sense. Maybe it is something the DIO should look into. KGarrett 05:08, 21 August 2009 (UTC) *** Oh, also? Rapiers do not work that way, good night! They are thrusting weapons, not slashing. KGarrett 05:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) **** I'm thinking about paging Serenity Piper on the Board. That way other people can put in their two cents, too. Neshomeh 18:07, 21 August 2009 (UTC) **** Posted. Neshomeh 16:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC) *I smell a Sue! This does look like a job for the DIO... For the record, I didn't add anything here; I didn't encounter their missions and shan't be adding them to the complete list unless someone can bring out more information. --Chaoticidealism 04:34, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ** We're working on it. Sedri has tried to get a hold of the author via ff.net PM, but if we haven't heard from them in a couple of weeks, we're going to restructure this page to explain that they're not canon and why, just so no one gets confused if they happen across their stories. ~Neshomeh 16:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) *** And, there's no response. I wrote to her more than two weeks ago, so now we're assuming she's not going to reply; I'm about to put a notice on the article about all this. I wish we didn't have to, but Permission is Permission... Sedri 00:01, July 12, 2010 (UTC) So much for posterity The link to where the spin-off is hosted "for posterity" doesn't work. Pippa's Ghost (talk) 17:03, May 27, 2014 (UTC) * Given that that's a ff.net link, I think it was more 'for posterity, the link is here', rather than 'it's been rehosted here for posterity'. Anyhow, since it is a ff.net link, and since archive.today doesn't seem to have it, it's probably gone forever. Huinesoron (talk) 18:01, May 27, 2014 (UTC)